


I have loved the stars too fondly

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Camping, M/M, Stars, and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Robbies schemes never work out as planned. And some outcomes are written in the stars. Aka a meteor shower, a failing disguise and some kids adopting Robbie.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 21
Kudos: 99





	I have loved the stars too fondly

The kids had been loud. Were they ever not? Playing, singing, dancing... It seemed that each activity was even more noisy than the other. 

All that... energy. 

Robbie shuddered, instantly tired at the very thought of all that running around.

Did they not teach those brats the benefits of quiet, relaxation? How could they ever hope to learn anything if one could not even hear oneself think? And that no-good do-gooder encouraging them...

Again he peered through his periscope. Ah there, the smart one, Pixel. That kid sure knew about the joys of solitude, often retreated to the quiet of his room to tinker about on his own. Even now he was sitting on a bench, though he seemed to be talking a mile an hour. 

Robbie turned the volume up, learned what exactly had gotten this kid so enthusiastic.

Catching on on the topic of their conversation he glanced at the calendar, a date circled in purple. Once more had lost track of days. But this was something he had been looking forward to.

Delighted he rubbed his hands together, eyed the disguises on display... 

Ah perfect!

Shortly after the kids on the bench saw someone lug around a shiny thing that looked like a spyglass but curiously the man did not look like a pirate.

\--------

It had taken Robbie an exasperating long time to explain the difference between astronomy and astrology. There was so much to gain from the kids following the script of his plan and the gold tinged dreams of all the peace and quiet to be had when the brats would have to sleep in advance got him through the loud, rapid fire barrage of questions about the upcoming meteor shower.

And now, at last, in the middle of the day, the park was deserted.

Blessed quiet. 

With a pleased sigh he settled in for an afternoon of blissful undisturbed napping. Not even the small kitten meowing at him could dampen his good mood, he scooped it up and laughed as it pressed it's cold nose into his hand. The fluffy stray tottered around on the bench on unsteady legs until it settled into the crook of his neck, purringly curled up to sleep, it's fur soft against Robbie's cheek.

The sound was wonderfully soothing and soon he drifted off, sleeping undisturbed for once. 

He woke feeling unaccustomedly rested and he stretched luxuriously. A yawn and he opened his eyes, found the shadows had lengthened. With a groan he swung his legs of the bench, his back popping satisfyingly. 

And then he screamed, nearly fell of the bench as he startled at the sight of Sportacus doing sit-ups not far from his napping spot.

Robbie shrank back as the unrelenting energetic Elf waved cheerily, sprung to his feet and bounced closer. He'd forgotten his disguise for a moment but Sportacus introducing himself and thanking him for taking the kids on a field trip put him at ease somewhat. The shield of his role made him brave enough to shake Sportacus' hand, smile back and invite Sportacus to sit down next to him. Made him accept Sportacus' offer to help him carry his things on their trek to the spot where the kids had already set up camp.

Robbie wondered if he'd ever seen Sportacus sit down voluntarily for an extended time. 

Found it was almost nice to simply sit and chat quietly with the Elf. Sportacus' voice pleasant when he was not shouting excitedly . His blue eyes thoughtful as he asked whether Robbie was sure that they would be able to see the falling stars. The skies over LazyTown were so different and less clear than those where he came from.

He smiled as Sportacus told him how he'd snuck out when he'd been but a little Sportacus, had hoped to catch a falling star and gift it to his grandmother, wanted the wish to be hers. He'd come home empty-handed, tiptoed up the stairs in the early hours of dawn. She'd been waiting for him, eyes red rimmed as she'd hugged him close. Cried and hugged him even closer when he'd told her what his plan had been.

His grandmother was long gone but whenever he saw a falling star he felt the warmth of her hug, her love.

Robbie was quiet. He'd never been hugged like that, loved like that. But he had looked for the stars, found comfort in their light. He'd never dared to make wish upon a falling star, would not be able to bear it if it would not come true. The stars were perfect, no memory of pain or hurt diminished their wonder, dimmed their brightness. 

He cleaned his glasses when Sportacus asked him what the stars meant to him. The Elf waited patiently, watched him as Robbie searched for words. He couldn't find the right words of his own but wanted, needed to answer, to share, and deciding borrowed ones should have to do he cited: 

_"Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light;  
I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."_

Sportacus looked at him for a long time but Robbie refused to meet his kind eyes, already too much of his heart laid bare.

"That's beautiful Ro.." The Elf scraped his throat, shuffled his feet, "That's beautiful." It sounded thoughtful, admiring even and Robbie looked at the ground and swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat.

\--------

They arrived right in time for s'mores made over the campfire, gooey chocolately goodness that instantly brightened Robbie's mood and burned his tongue. 

Stingy had brought his harmonica and for once there was singing without dancing, it was tolerable Robbie supposed as he licked the crumbs from his thumb. He caught Sportacus' eye from the other side of the campfire and there was something in the Elf's expression... Robbie scooted away from the fire, the heat bringing a flush to his cheeks.

He went to set up his telescope, looked back to where the brats were laying out their sleeping bags and found Pixel watching him from a few feet away. The kid bit his lip, eyes wide and curious as he shuffled his feet.

"Well, come on then." Despite Robbie's gruff tone the boy eagerly came forward, eyes shining as he watched Robbie align his finderscope. Robbie assumed his role as astronomer, explained eyepieces and Barlow lenses and admittedly it wasn't too bad to answer the smart kid's question when the kid hung to his every word. The snooty one joined them, painfully polite and heartbreakingly insecure when whispering his questions and Robbie awkwardly bend down and explained things if not patiently but seriously. 

The louder kids were out in the fields at the other side of the camp, Sportacus teaching them to walk on their hand, holding their legs as they wobbled around. 

Robbie watched them for a moment, their laughter loud and boisterous. It almost seemed as if Sportacus was tiring them out and Robbie looked at the two boys at his side, "You don't want to.." He gestured vaguely in the direction of the raucous noise. 

"No way," the whizzkid was still watching through the telescope, mouth slightly open in awe. Stingy cocked his head in consideration, "Nah, I'm good. This is much more interesting."

Robbie wondered if the s'mores had given him heartburn, a tight feeling in his chest as he knelt next to Pixel. He sketched out the constellations in the skies and made sure the kids could identify them. Pride warming his heart as they unerringly found them, even after he had spun them around a couple of times. 

\--------

The sky was on fire and the kids ooh-ed and aah-ed over the beauty of it, excitedly jostling each other and pointing at the blazing trail of the meteors. 

Robbie stood back a little, the glow of the falling stars as magical as ever. Somehow Sportacus had come to be at his side, face tilted up to the skies and gold reflected in his eyes. 

Sportacus' bright smile a distraction from the wonder high above them and helplessly Robbie watched him. Sportacus' light did not disappear, still brilliant when the last meteor had vanished from sight. 

The Elf sighed, closed his eyes and Robbie turned. Wanted to..

Shouting and running and the whole terror of kids swarmed them, tugged at them, babbling, shrieking and no afternoon of quiet was worth this much ruckus. 

Robbie marveled as with a few words Sportacus quieted them down, had them crawl into their sleeping bags while somehow listening to all their stories at once. Surely here was magic at work, no one should wield this much power. 

Robbie caught bits and pieces of conversations, Ziggy's not so quietly demanding to know what Sportacus had wished for. 

He wondered briefly at Sportacus', "I can't tell you or it won't come true." 

The words gave him a flash of inspiration on how to ensure a measure of quiet and in his best scholarly voice he spoke up, "Alright, listen up everyone, there is a fairytale about falling stars." 

The kids settled down, their eyes on him as he started, "Once upon a time there was a boy who wanted to catch a falling star..."

\--------

Ziggy was the first to fall asleep, hugged his teddy bear close to his chest as he snored softly. Then, yawning and struggling to keep their eyes open, one after another followed. Trixie with a mumbled plea for Robbie to finish the story later, pestering him until he gave in. 

Robbie watched as Sportacus tiptoed around, the dying firelight lending him an otherwordly glow as he tucked each and every kid in and turned off torches.

At last the Elf sat down next to him. Sportacus looked tired, up long after his normal bedtime, his smile sleepy but no less bright for it. 

Robbie looked away, his eyes once more on the dark sky and listened to the soft rustling of Sportacus lying down next to him, pulling his blanket around him.

It was strangely peaceful. The sounds of the last embers crackling as they cooled down, the kids mumbling and kicking in their sleep.

He thought Sportacus had fallen asleep when,

"That was very nice of you Robbie."

"Who is Robbie? Isn't he that handsome genius?"

Soft laughter at his side and then, quiet as if speaking to himself, "Yes. Yes, he is."

Robbie dared not look at the Elf, hoped the darkness hid his blush. He said nothing, waited for Sportacus' breathing to even out. 

Only then did he turn his head, the firelight was low and their proximity seemed very intimate all of a sudden.

Sportacus had curled on his side, hands folded under his cheek as he slept. Robbie marveled at his stillness. 

Sportacus' hat had shifted and dirty-blond curls and pointed ears showed. 

Robbie had known for a long time that Sportacus was an Elf, had kept that secret.

He stared for a long time, reached out and gently tucked a curl behind that fine ear before pulling the hat back in place. This was neither the time nor the place for the kids to find out. 

The chirp of a computer behind him and he pulled his hand away as if burned, heart pounding in his chest. Wild-eyed he looked around, found everyone asleep. Sleep did not come for him until the early hours of the morning.

\--------

Sportacus smiled as he stared down at the man. Robbie was soundly asleep for once, a rare sight. 

But the children would soon be waking up and with Robbie's disguise come undone in the night... He really ought to tell him, give Robbie some time to put it to rights.

Some gentle but insistent shaking later and grey eyes blinked open, confusedly squinted up at him. Sportacus smiled at the still mostly asleep man, "You should get up..."

A flailing hand knocked into his arm, fingers closed around his wrist and Robbie yawned, his eyes drifting closed while mumbling, "Is too early, come back to bed Sportacus." 

A weak tug at his arm and Robbie's hand fell away as he once more slept, unaware of Sportacus' shock. 

Mouth open Sportacus gaped at the genius. Cheeks burning and heart racing he decided after some breathless moment that he was not equipped to deal with so many feelings this early in the morning. 

A final glance at the dark sweep of Robbie's eyelashes, his lightly parted lips, and Sportacus flipped away. 

\--------

Robbie Rotten!!

He'd startled awake, a veritable mob around his bedroll shouting accusations and quarreling among themselves. Clutching his blanket to his chest his mouth worked soundlessly as the pink inquisition went head to head with the whizkid. 

Robbie flinched at the overly loud shriek of, "Was it all untrue what he told us?!"

"My computer says it was all one hundred percent accurate,"

Pixel had positioned himself between Stephanie and Robbie and quietly but determinedly stood his ground. He was backed up by Stingy, who cradled Robbie's telescope in his arms as if it was his firstborn child, "Yes, and this is astronomical expensive."

The kids themselves seemed a bit unclear on why Robbie being Robbie was an issue but the crankiness that came with a night of too little sleep was fuel enough to keep the frowns and glares going until the promise of food cleared it away.

Robbie could relate.

The lure of breakfast was strong enough to make him join the munching, now significantly happier, troupe. A smile radiant enough to rival the sun and Sportacus pushing a plate piled high with banana pancakes in his hands. 

A small hand offered him a bottle of maple syrup and Pixel quietly sat down beside him, a buffer between him and the touchy-feely kids. The kid was looking at something on his wristcomputer and Robbie was grateful for the silence.

It lasted as long as breakfast and Robbie did not miss the kid's frequent looks at Robbie's plate. The boy waited for two whole seconds after Robbie had put down his fork before eyeing Robbie hopefully and opening his mouth. Pixel had asked a lot of questions the night before and asked some more this morning and it was okay somehow that it was Robbie answering it and not some renowned astronomer. 

Stingy was more interested in taking his telescope, claiming that Robbie would no longer need it since he was not a real astronomer and Stingy most definitely díd need it. Robbie snickered at his wheedling, "Ask one for your birthday, that's not too far away."

Stingy gave him a calculating look, "Are you going to be my birthday fairy?"

"Style kid, never use a scheme twice."

\--------

It had been... nice, Robbie thought as he stared up at the clouds, lazing in the field long after the terrors and Sportacus had packed up and gone to do some hiking. 

At the edge of the forest Sportacus had lingered for a moment, oddly still and then the Elf had turned and waved at him, and Robbie had found himself smile as he lifted his hand in response.

\--------

The skies were clear and the stars brighter than ever.

Robbie rubbed the softness of the the warm blanket that was wrapped around his shoulders between his thumb and forefinger. 

Sipped from his sweet mead which tasted like flowers and herbs and honey. A skillet with s'mores dip and strawberries over the fire and foil wrapped stuffed apples on the coals, the smell of cinnamon and cider strangely tempting. 

Sportacus was a comfortable presence at his side, still and relaxed as he gazed up at the nightskies.

Sportacus had come to his lair in the evening, "There is no meteor shower this night but the stars are beautiful. Will you come up Robbie?"

Sportacus' smile bright in the darkness and Robbie had taken his hand, had let himself be led here and now he wondered...

Robbie leaned back on his elbow and looked up at the stars. Sportacus pointed at a constellation and Robbie missed what the Elf was saying, was too caught up staring at the way Sportacus' face lit up. 

Blue eyes suddenly met his and for a few breathless heartbeats Robbie was frozen, lost in fear.

And then he saw the light of a star falling from the heavens above them reflected in Sportacus' eyes and he found his courage, 

"Is this a date?"

"Yes, if you would like that."

"Yes, yes, I would like that very much."

Robbie looked away, his smile as bright as the stars above them as he reached out for Sportacus' hand and Sportacus was already waiting for him. 

Their fingers tangled together and Robbie's heart was light.

He did not wish.

But he díd hope. 

\--------


End file.
